Your A Mistake!
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: she never knew what she did wrong, but she always strived to do better for her daddy, and never went against him for her beatings. she deserved them. she loved him. but, now they were working their way behind the curtain. they were in danger if they learned the truth... she just couldn't let them figure it out... Author: Neko Zoey Sarrah
1. Greetings To Deidara And Sasori

**your an accident!**

me: hey! this story is DeiXSaku.

Deidara: horay?

me: oh, Dei-kun must be shy!

Sakura: *giggles*

Deidara: a-am not! *sneaks away blusing*

Sasori: love-the-naruto-hoties does not own naruto...

me: if i did, Dei-Dei would be alive and would fall in love with Saku-chan... hehehe!

Naruto: hmph!

me: oh, shove some ramen in it!

~Sakura~

Sakura woke, doing her best not to make a sound. she snuck out of her bed, and to her closet. she slipped out of her night clothes, and placed them into the laundry basket.

she slipped into a lang red turtle neck sweater, and pulled on some long blue jeans. she slipped on her black gloves, and pulled on her red boots. she had to be very careful not to hurt herself on any of her scars or bruises. she slipped on a thick black hoodie, pulling up the hood to cover her pink hair locks. she moved over to the window.

it was fall out, august and the first day of school. she snuck to her door then tiptoed down the stairs and across the living room. she cracked the door open, and pushed her way outside.

Her and her dad had just moved here a week ago, and it was three weeks after school actualy started. Sakura was... and ABUSED child. her mother had died when she was two, and her father had spirelled out of anger. he blamed her, and Sakura blamed herself too. ever sence then, she had grown up knowing the pain of being punched and kicked and... touched.

Sakura walked quickly down the side of the street on the sidewalk. _huff, Daddy didnt wake up. thank goodness._ she was so happy. if she woke him up, she would be beeten mircilesly. and she wouldnt try to run, she knew it was her fault, in some way.

she pushed ahead faster, not watching her path, and found herself pressing painfully hard into something. she backed up, and saw the mail box. _uhg... stupid me..._ she kept walking, dispite how she throbbed from the presure in which she had hit.

soon she was were she aimed, at the school. **konoha high school**read the frount sign. the school was hussling on the hill, student milling aboutun organized in the front. Sakura scurried up at the edge of the crowd untill she reached the edge and made her way for the door. she opened it with great efort, only to see that someone had thrown a hand on it to stop her.

"were do you think your going, bitch?" came an angry his. there was a red head in a pink tanktop and purple skirt, that ended about a hands length from the top. she had 4 inch pink heels and her face was painted with makeup.

Sakura didnt say anything, just looked down her feet. "hey, whore. i asked you a question!" she screached. a lot of people turned their heads to watch, and Sakura heard someone whisper "looks like Karin's got some prey!"

Sakura looked up but shot her eyes back down "i-i was... going to t-the principal..." she said slowly.

"what are you? les?" Karin asked, looking at her long sleeves. it was pretty hot out, and it was way to hot for clothes like that.

"n-n-no..." Sakura whispered.

suddenly their was a huge pain in her side. Karin had just kicked her. it wasnt that hard, but she had kicked her right were her Father had last night. she let out a small, agony stricken sigh. suddenly she noticed that there was a group of girls crowding around her in a half circle while lots of people stood around behind them to watch as the girls pinned her to the school wall.

"whats the matter? your not _scared_ of us, are you?" a blonde girl with long hair and blue-grey eyes hissed with a chuckle from next to karin in the circle. she threw a punch at Sakura, and it hit her on the shoulder. the punch was hard, and it awakened her older bruises. Sakura didnt make a sound. "oh, tough girl are we?" hised a girl with yellow hair in four pigtails. she kicked Sakura hard in the knee, and her leg buckled with the feirce pain. but she still made no sound. Karin came up to her as she lay collapsed on the hard floor. "Bitch! dont mess with us!" ahd with that, she stomped hard on her Stomach.

Sakura waited till every last bit of atention left her, then coghed up blood. she stood shakily, and moved to lay her hand on the door. she opened it slowly, and walked in. she made herself straiten up, and walked down the hall until she found the door marked 'principals office: Ms. Tsunade' and she nock on the door meakly.

"come in"

Sakura walked into the room. "Sakura Haruno, i need my schedule." she said with a polite bow.

"ah. Ms. Haruno. here you are. now please, head off. i have aranged for you to leave 5 minutes before the ohers today to find your classes. you can go to your 1st class now." Tsunade told her with an emotionless face.

Sakura gave one more bow before exiting and examining the map and schedule.

_orochimaru, science, room 409, floor 2._ she read silently. she used the map and found her way there in 2 minutes. she knocked quitely on the door that read '_Dr. Orochimaru, 10th grade science_'.

"yes, come in." came the male voice. Sakura opened the door quitely, and gave another of her small bows. "very polite. you must be Ms. Haruno. welcome to class." he said with a smile. Sakura returned his smile. "a pleasure to be in class, sir." she said.

then the bell rang loudly, startling her. she gave a small jump, and orochimaru chuckled. go ahead and stand at the front of the class, we have to see were an open seat is after the student arrive."

it took about 5 minutes, but students eventualy filled all but a few of the seats. at EXACTLY 8:50, orochimaru closed his door. Sakura felt anxous as she could fell the stairs of the other students on her, curiously scooping out every inch of her.

"Hello class. Today we have a new student, will you come and introduse yourself?" he said, motioning her to step forward. she did so, and bowed slightly to the class. "i-i am Sakura Haruno. i just moved h-here."

~Sasuke~

_hmm... she's flat... but... there is no doubt... she's a virgin._Sasuke smiled evily. _she will be mine..._ he did an inward laugh as she introduced herself. "well, Sakura-Koukousei (Koukousei means high school student) why dont i sit you between Sasuke and Deidara." _score._

~Deidara~

the girl at the front of class stood there, looking at them. "well, Sakura-Koukousei why dont i sit you between Sasuke and Deidara." Deidara looked past the empty seat to Sasuke-Rakudai (Rakudai means flunked/failed student) who was staring with that hungry look at the young Jyoshikousei (Jyoshikousei means school girl).

_of coarse, thats the Rakudai for you._he thought as he rolled his eyes and sighed. "will you boys please raise your hands?" Deidara was the only one to rais his hand, Sasuke just grinned evily. "over here, un" he called to the girl who was searching the classroom. she looked at him, and smiled shyly.

_she's definitely not a whore like all the other girls in this school..._he said, as he watched the Jyoshikousei move her way carefuly through the maze of desks.

as she approached him, her awaist bumped against his elbo. he was surprised at her very small whimper of pain, and how quick she was to begin appoligizing, as if she was struck with fear. "uh... its fine, un." he said, still shocked. she looked at both desks on either side of him, not sure which was were she was suppose to be sitting, thanks to lazy Sasuke. "there, un." he said pointing to the seat that was on his side _away_ from Sasuke.

she smiled gratefuly, and took the seat, oblivious to the fact she sat between him and another boy who's name was actualy Sasori. he flashed a grin at the boiling Sasuke, then looked pleadingly at orochimaru.

the teacher looked at them, then smiled. he continued on with class, as if she were in the correct seat. Deidara smirked again at Sasuke, who groweled "dick-head" Deidara gave him an inisent look, then turned back to the class.

~Sakura~

the first class was very quick, and Sakura found she had the best seat. there were no girls sitting threateningly around her, and the two boys next to her didnt disrupt class.

when orochimaru dismissed class, Sakura quickly gathered up her materials. she glanced at her schedule.

_Asuma, geograp_y, ro_m _, flo_._

Sakura mentaly whimpered. she had accidently smeared the ink on the edge of this part, and had no clue were to go. she spotted the to boys she sat next to talking quitely as they waited to get out of the class in the line of students. she moved carefully over to them.

"...year is kinda of lame." she heard the blonde one Deidara. she waited till his sentence was over, and even then she was reluctant to interrupt. very nervously, she finaly spoke after 5 more sentences.

"e-excuse me, Deidara?" she flinched lightly as the blonde turned his gaze to her. "what, un?" he asked, his voice seemed to boom.

she looked nervously down to the floor, "uh... i-i was wondering i-if you could tell me were t-to find a-Asuma's class room..." she stammered, never once moving her gaze upward.

"geeze Dei, why do you have to scare the little girl" came the red head's (Sasuke?) voice. suddenly a hand gripped her shoulder. she jumped as the painful agony shot through her. she let out a low screech and she pulled back and the hand ripped away. she hit the desk with her back, and pain seered her feeling. she colapsed to the floor, rubing her back hoping to end the pain.

"what the hell was that?" hissed a boy with black hair. he was staring at her, with a look in his eyes she couldn't identify. the other two boys had also move, and were looking at her curiosly. Sakura imeadyetly sood up, and cast her gaze to the tiled floor.

"uh... i-im sorry. i-i-i just dont l-like b-being touched..." she stammered out as she still throbbed in pain.

"weird..." the boy with black hair said, and he walked away to the door.

"so, un. you need help, right?" Deidara asked. "well im Deidara and this is Sasori, un." he said, pointing with his thumb to the boy next to him.

Sakura looked up with a puzzled look on her face. "b-but... orochimaru said his n-name was Sasuke..." she said looking confused.

both boys chuckled. "yea, IM Sasuke-Rakudai! no way, sweety." Sasori chuckled. "no, un. Sauke was the boy with black hair who sat on my other side. uh... orochimaru just gets there names wrong, i knew who he ment, un." Deidara told her.

Sakura smiled "well t-thank you, d-Deidara-Sempai. so, d-do you know were i could f-find Asuma-sensai's class room?" she asked. "yea, un. just follow me, iv'e got him next too." he told her, then he moved on to the door.

Sasori fold him, then Sakura tagged along. but as she was moving through the hall following the blonde, there was a fast and hard fist in her gut. she spit her blood on the tiles, as she watched the next fist hit her in the same place. she cried out from the extreme pain- her gut was extreamly sensitive, it was were she was kicked hardest by her father- and fell forward onto her side.

"dont you dare go near ANY of our boys again! not Sasori. not Sasuke. and not Deidara. or else!" Karin screamed at her face, then Sakura received another kick to her stomach. she held in her whimper of pain, and didnt move.

once the hostil girls had moved on, Sakura did what she always did. she got on all fours, and coghed up a lot of blood, then sat agains the wall to silently cry out her pain. this hall was now empty, or atleast she thought so.

"oh my god! what happened, un?" Sakura looked up. Deidara and Sasori stood there, at the turn in the hall, looking at her in horror. Sakura was aware of how there eyes darted from her blood and tear covered face to the large blood stain in front of her.

~Deidara~

Deidara walked into Asuma's class room, and took his seat and was soon followed by Sasori. but the girl didnt come in.

"hey Sasori, un. were did the girl go?" he asked his red headed best friend. "i dont know, she followed us out the door." he said with a shrug.

"hello class" Asuma said at the front. "lets see... hmm... were is Ms. Sakura?" he asked, looking around. when no one answered, he seemed to think for a second. "Deidara. Sasori. i can spare you two. go look for her in the halls near her previous class." he told them.

Deidara sighed heavily and stood. together the two walked out the door and headed back to the hall of their first class. turning the corner, he saw a horrific sight.

~Sakura~

Sakura could say nothing, her insides were pulsing to hard.

both of the boys inched to her slowly, shock covering their gazing faces. "what the hell happened?" Sasori asked, his gaze not leaving her stained face.

Sakura used the wall to push to her feet. she stood shakily, andopened her back pack, as she did she spoke. "n-nothing. i f-fell on the floor... thats all." she pulled out some tissues, and very quickly she whipped up the floor.

"n-now, d-do you know were m-my class is?" she asked, using another to whipe her face clean. they stared at her, but soon their faces pulled back into there bored expresions. "uh... yea, un" and the two lead the girl, who was still pulsing in pain, back to the class room.


	2. Black Assault On Pink

**your a mistake!**

~Sakura~

Sakura felt horrible, as waves of pain coursed her body every minute in asuma's class. this time, Sakura had been sat in the back corner, Sasori to the only seat next to her [the left] and Deidara in front of her. she had over heard some of the two boys' converstion and found out the man diagnal from her was a good friend to them, Itachi.

Itachi didn't say much, mostly "hn."s, but from what she had gathered he had a younger brother and they didnt get along well.

this seat was also very good, having kept her away from more abusive girls while at the same time no disrupting men. _it seems ive got some good luck today!_ she cheered happily in her head, as she quickly joted down some more notes about a war in Africa.

the bell soon rung, signaling that class was over for now. Sakura opened up her bag, and pulled out that white schedule, eager to get to her class as quick as possible to avoid the evil girls who seemed determind to harm her at every turn of the hall.

_Kakashi, reading and writting, room 223 floor 1._ Sakura replaced her new geography books away in her bag with it. but, as her mind was working out a route to avoid the girls, she found herself rammed into the ever so silent Itachi, Deidara and Sasori right next to him.

Sakura took a step back, her already sensitive stomach still pained. "O-oh! I-I-I'm s-so sorry! i should really watch were im going..." she said politly bowing to the overly-tall black haired man. "jeeze, Pinky!" came a new, unfimilare voice from behind her.

Sakura spun around to find an even taller man, with a very strange blue skin and hair. he displayed a rather sharp toothy grin. "there is no reason to act like he would eat you! that's my job, im the shark-man!" he continued in a loud, booming voice. Sakura smiled shakily, extreamly uneasy being surounded by all of the rather large men.

"uh, im s-sorry. uh... ive got t-to go now... eh he he. i need to find Kakashi..." She stammered, but she couldnt really move easily, Deidara and Sasori had come over closer to see what she and the tall guys were doing, blocking her way to the door.

"well, say no more, Pinky! all four of us got him next! just tag along!" the blue man said, in a cheerful but manly voice.

"exept this time... try not to... _'fall'_ on the way there..." Deidara told her, eyeing her with an emotion in his eyes she could not pin point. "hn." was Itachi's un-inthusiastic reply.

"uh- no no, im fine! r-realy, id hate to be a bother!" she said, inching her way between the gap that had opened up when the blue man had shuffled away to get his bag at the seat next to Itachi's, oposite Deidara's.

but, as she reached the gap, she was flooded with enormaus pain as a foot hit her back.

"hey bitch! i warned you to stay away!" Sakura knew instantly it was Karin, her hissing anger disguised. Sakura let out a very high pitched squeel, as Karin applied presure when she didnt reply instantly. suddenly, the presure was releived.

"hey now, what are you doing?" came Asuma's angry voice. "boys, please escort Sakura-san to her next class. i will have to deal with Karin-san." Sakura moaned in pain. Karin had applied some serious pressure to her ribs, spine, and stomache.

"Sakura? are you all right?" Sasori was the first to move over to her, and with a hand he helped her up. "f-f-fine." she said with clenched teeth. she could feel the stares of the four boys, but they seemed to wave it off.

"oh, by the way, i'm Kisame. just head out and meet us at the stairs." Kisame told her with a friendly smile. Sakura nodded and exited the door. the halls were a bustle, so it was too late when she realized that a black haired boy was shoving her into another class.

wincing in extream pain, both her arms were pulled behind her back as she was pushed through a door into a dark and empty room.

~Sasuke~

Sasuke waited paitently in the hall, awaiting his next 'prize' to walk out. and, soon enough, the pinkette walked out into the hall. _and, action!_ he thought with a wicked evil smile. he grabbed the pink girl's arms and held them behind her back with one hand as he opened the door with his other.

he thrust her inside the room, an unused class room. his vicously evil smile still hung on his lips. Sakura began to struggle lightly, her efforts increasing drasticly as shock was replace with a fear so strong he could almost smell it.

but he knew she would like it. _they always do!_ he chuckled low and evily, and he thrust the girl in front of him, pressing her to a table. he grabbed hold of her waist strongly, but he didnt notice her wince of pain. keeping one hand firmly on her waist to hault any extream move ment, he began to remove her shirt.

suddenly, her movement stopped abruptly. _i knew she'd like it._

~Sakura~

Sakura stopped trying to run as realization dawned on her of his intentions. but that didnt last long. she started thrashing violently, mostly from pain as his grip was place on a deep scar on her hip. she saw his hand move away from her shirt, abandoning it and heading for a new piece of her clothing.

horror gripped her. she ubruptly bought her knee up to his crotch as his hand landed so his thumb was inside her pants.

instantly, the black haired man toppled over, groaning in pain. Sakura quickly pulled her shirt back down, retreived all her school items and dashed away from them boy who had planned to rape her.

Sakura slammed the door behind her, gaining the attention of 6 people at the stairs. "Pinky? wha? why are you crying?" Kisame asked, completely bewildered. all of the others looked the same, even the new silver haired man and blue haired girl she didnt know. only now did Sakura realize how rappidly tears were pouring from her eyes.

"yeah, whats in that room that's got you so worked up?" Deidara asked, eyes locked on her. Sasori strode over to the door she had slammed closed, Sakura now crouched on the opposite side of the hall, balling her jade eyes out.

when Sasori opened the door, he stared in understanding throught it. he waved over the others, and the same emotion hit their gazes. the blue haired girl moved over to Sakura, amber eyes sympithetic. "Sakura-san, its ok. calm down. thats all over now." she said. she got down to Sakura's side and gave her a comforting hug.

Sakura returned strongly, keeping her whimpers of pain in her arms to herself. "I'm Konan. Kisame has told me a little about you." the girl known as Konan greeted. Sakura whipped tears from her eyes with her sleeve, and smiled thankfully. "t-thank you, Konan-san."


	3. Red Assault On Pink

**Your A Mistake!**

_Sakura returned strongly, keeping her whimpers of pain in her arms to herself. "I'm Konan. Kisame has told me a little about you." the girl known as Konan greeted. Sakura whipped tears from her eyes with her sleeve, and smiled thankfully. "t-thank you, Konan-san."_

~Sakura~

Konan smiled warmly, and helped Sakura to her feet. Sakura could hear a loud hiss of anoyance, and saw that Itachi was pulling Sasuke out of the room by his shirt. Sakura stared in horror as Sasuke locked eyes full of hate on her. she began trembling, and pressed up aginst the wall. Sasuke smirked at her, and got to his feet.

"ah, so your still here? come back for more?" he said, using a finger to her chin. Sakura pressed to the wall harder, closing her eyes tight. the finger was removed from her chin, and she could hear a loud, agitated growl. she opened her eyes to see Itachi had picked him up by his shirt again, dangling him so he couldnt reach the floor.

Itachi, as well as the rest of them, were looking at her. Sakura couldnt stop shaking, and she closed her eyes again. she started shaking her head as she spoke "u-uh... i-i n-n-n-need t-t-to g-go..." she quickly scrambled quickly past them, rushing to were she knew the next of her classes was.

Sakura tripped half way down the hall by a foot, and Karin moved out from in between two sets of lockers. "hey bitch! you got me 2 weeks detention!" the red haired devil growled, starring down at the girl on the floor. "your gunna' pay!" three more girls came out, and Sakura began to fear the worst.

Sakura was a pile of pain and agony on the floor, as foot after foot was stomped over every inch of her body. she screamed in tremondous pain, and Karin stomped hard on her face. "shut the hell up, whore!" Karin screeched.

Sakura whimpered as the one Ino pulled out a knife. she began cuting away Sakura's clothing, the sharp blade slipping occationaly too deep into her skin. the one Temari stomped on her face again as she screeched agony when Ino sliced deep into her thigh.

but that time, her loud scream was heard.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" came the shout, that only could belong to Kisame. the other girls turned to look at him, then ran away in the other direction. "I'm not done with you!" Karin screemed, shouting to Sakura as she ran from the sceen of her crime.

Sakura could feel the vibrations of many feet through the floor, and saw as a yellow blur got to it's knees at her head. Sakura shivered, then whimpered in pain. she could hear voices around her...

"what happened to her?" sasori.

"i dont know, un! who were those girls?" Deidara.

"oh my god! there's already a puddle of blood! its every were!" Kisame.

"quickly... we need to get her out of the hall. class is about to let out..." Itachi.

Sakura could feel she was being lifted up, and carried bridal style in someone's arms. then the blurry background began slipping faster as who ever carried her ran.

she found herself looking at a musculer blue arm, that was keeping her off the floor, and knew it was Kisame holding her. she ALSO became aware that her entire shirt was shredded, and a good bit of her jeans, and that what was left of her clothes was damp with blood and clung to her skin.

then a new thought was put in Sakura's mind. all her scars and bruises would be visible, if her bandages that she wrapped around herself werent clinging to her, soaked in blood.

as their pace slowed, Sakura began to struggle. Kisame didnt let go though. he had a strong grip, and in this state- or any other, she couldnt escape his tight grip.

"l-l-let me go!" she holard in fear. she could feel his stare on her, but continued to thrash as best she could. "pl-please! put me down, please!" she pleaded.

"dude... i think she's lost it." Kisame hissed to the tall-yet-not-as-tall-as-him blur, the blackness of it's hair alerting her it was Itachi.

"n-no! j-just put me down!" she repeated. Kisame was silent.

Sakura folded herself up, so her head met her knees, and slipped between his hands. she landed with a _thump_ on the floor. but, despite her yowl of agony, she used the wall to stand. she changed direction, and lobbed for the girls bathroom that was very near by.

she locked the door behind her, and hid in a stall- which she also locked. unzipping her bag, she pulled out her spare clothes and more bandages. she pulled off her blood stained clothing, and checked her bandages. half of them had fallen away, so she could only hope that no one had noticed her scars...

~Deidara~

Deidara heard a fain sound, as he headed for his class after Sakura left. he ignored it, guessing he imagined it.

with him were Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi- they had the same next class. but the sound kept nagging him, as if he couldnt neglect it.

"so... did you guys hear that?" Kisame asked, looking behind him. "yeah, un. you could hear it too?" he looked behind him, the direction it had come from.

"yes..." Itachi agreed. "maybe we should look for it? it seems... familar..." Sasori asked, thinking.

Deidara turned around, and the boys followed silently. they kept walking, and when they turned corner, there was a huddle of girls.

"was that it?" Kisame whispered. but, almost as a reply, a desprate shreik of agony filled the air.

a girl in the group stomped on something, and as the foot was raised they all caught a glimps of pink.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Kisame shouted, stunned. the group of girls turned their heads, and growled in annoyance. they all dashed in the opisite direction, and as they turned the next corner a yowl of hate was heard, "I'm not done with you!"

the boys all rushed down the hall, now the bloody girl in plain view. Deidara got to his knees at her head, and saw her eyes clouded with pain and tears soaking her bruised cheeks.

"what happened to her?" sasori sputered, he stood over her head beside him. "i dont know, un! who were those girls?" he replyed. "oh my god! there's already a puddle of blood! its every were!" Kisame hollared, gazing around the bloody tiles.

"quickly... we need to get her out of the hall. class is about to let out..." Itachi said, to anyone but them, he would have looked uninterested. but they could see in his eyes he was panicing. and they could hear the fear present in his voice.

Kisame lifted her up with strong arms, and the three began the long run to the nurse's office. Sasori stayed behind, erasing the evidence from the floor.

but, half way there, Sakura began to thrash in Kisame's arms. Deidara knew he could hold her easy, but he could see he was doing his best not to hurt her any more. "l-l-let me go!" she cried, her voice heavy with fear and tinged with pain. they all looked at her, confused.

"pl-please! put me down, please!" she pleaded, and they all exchanged more looks as they sped down to a stop. "dude... i think she's lost it." Kisame hissed to Itachi, starring at the thrashing pinkette.

"n-no! j-just put me down!" she repeated, her voice cracking with urgancy. they were all silent, shocked by how despreat she seemed.

suddenly, she was folded up and sliding through Kisame's loose hands as he dropped his gaurd. she landed hard and yellped in agony, but she managed to get up with the wall's help. she managed a fast limp, and made it to a near by girl's bathroom.

they walked slowly to the door, and waited. Sasori soon found his way to them, after the class soon let out like Itachi predicted it would.

then, as the hall was clear once more, the door creeked open. a small pink-haired head poke out, then Jade eyes locked on them.

"eh... c-could you guys... g-g-go away?" she croaked, pulling her head back into the bathroom. they exchange looks of confusion, then Deidara asked the question on all their minds. "why, un?"

Sakura was silent a minute. "please?" was all she could say. the four of them looked around at each other once more. "er... fine." Sasori said, reluctantly. and with that they walked away.


	4. Pain And Suffering

**Your A Mistake!**

me: :-/

Deidara: whats up with that face, un?

me: i just read some comments, people keep think my story is ending... why? it's defiantly just starting.

Sasori: eh? thats weird.

Tobi: don't worry! captain Tobi is here! (super hero pose in costume) i will fix it!

Deidara+me: O_o

Sasori: -_-

Tobi: ...what did Tobi do?

me: Tobi, you were never meant to wear speedos, even if it's over tights...

Tobi: O/ / / /O (runs away)

Deidara: i-i-im blind... yeah...

Sasori: i have lost my will to live...

Orochimaru: ~ hmm...sexy...

me: O_o who let him in here? ! ?

Sasori: KILL IT! :-D

Deidara: KATSU! ! !

me: thank you, art boys!

Sasori+Deidara: (blush) no problem...

Orochimaru: x_x

~Sakura~

once the Akatsuki was gone, she sighed in relief. fully covered again, she pulled up her hood. she slid back out after cleaning up any blood that dripped off her, and wrapping her soaked clothing (soaked in blood) in a towel she had.

she started down the hall, and turned the corner. she froze as she saw them still there.

"we just remembered, yeah. we gotta take you to class, like we promised." Deidara reminded, who was directly to her right.

she blink, nodding her head no. "th-that's fine... i-im going to... the o-office..." she stuttered to make up a lie.

~Deidara~

this pinkette was making him increasingly curious, something about her just wasn't right.

he knew she was lying, but he didn't let that show. he nodded to Kisame, Itachi, and Sasori to get them to follow. they walked in the direction away from where she was heading, and Deidara stopped after he reached the exit of her view. the other joined him, also curious to wear she was going since she lied.

they waited till they heard a sigh, followed by steady foot steps. they followed at a distance, and eventually made it outside. they watched curiously as she whimpered, looking at the tall fence off the back of the school.

she looked around, apparently searching for another way around, but there was none and she sighed. she started climbing, very gingerly, he noticed. the whole group winced, hearing the thud of her landing followed quickly with a gasp of pain.

"she must be feeling her wounds from those girls..." Sasori whispered. nodding agreement, he watched as she up against the fence, rubbing her obviously sour body.

"wait, she wasn't hurt on her arms." Itachi stated, Sakura was also rubbing some other places she hadn't been hit by the teens. Deidara narrowed his eyes at her, confused.

she stood up, stabling herself by using the fence, and pressed her hand onto her gut. she stumbled onward, threw the short stretch of trees between this side of the school and some close by neighborhood.

they continued to follow, with practiced ease as they have hopped the fence many times before. they followed Sakura, until she stopped and sat at a tree, gasping for breath.

she just kinda sat there, her eyes closed and clutching her sides in pain. he was about to signal them to go back, when her voice started to sing.

_what was i to you?  
did you know i would end up so blue?_

_was it a game?  
was it funny i was left in flame?_

_is there a reason im still alive?  
where's the point for me to survive?_

_i don't think there is,  
you just left me as that little bundle of his,_

_but then again,  
i don't deserve anything i gain._

_thats what he said,  
but i guess i'd rather be dead,_

_oh, somehow i know  
this shattered life will blow..._

it was a short little song, but a sad one at that. as he wondered why she would sing such a thing, he realized she had fallen asleep. he stepped out from behind the tree and approached her, the others following him.

"eh? who falls asleep in the forest?" Kisame joked, raising an eyebrow at her. Sasori just walked up to her. he shifted her ever so slowly, then pulled her shirt up, to get a look at her stomach- she had been clutching it painfully, and he was curious.

the other 3 sat calmly near by, allowing the redheaded teen to examine her.

~Sasori~

he undid her stomach wrappings, noting the blood starting to soak them. he froze completely as he saw all the scars littering her, a lot of them to old to be from even this year, let alone from the recent attack.

he cleaned away the blood from her skin, and saw how bad the bleeding was.

"Itachi, do you have your first aid kit?" he called. the raven haired man was instantly at his side, pulling out a white kit from his bag. when the Uchiha stole a glance, his eyes widened at her state.

with Itachi shuffling away, Sasori opened the kit. he quickly cleaned up the cuts, then applied some ointments to clot bleeding, while others to sooth pain.

he wrapped her up again in clean bandages, and rolled her back into a sitting position. he pushed up her pant legs, remembering how she had been rubbing them.

he found lots of aggravated scars and bruises, as well as when he checked her arms. he added more pain killing ointment to her arms and legs, the pulled the clothing back into place.

he stepped back, closing the kit. he handed it back to Itachi, who stowed it away in his bag while Sasori turned to Deidara with a serious look.

"something's not right with this girl, Deidara. oh, and we have to get her to the nurse. she has lost a lot of blood. she wont wake up for some time..." he informed, glancing back at the pinkette.

the blonde nodded. "Kisame, go ahead and grab her." he called to the strongest of the group. Kisame got right up, and scooped her gently up. he held her as before, gently set into his arms.

the group walked back to the school, having to wait a minute for Kisame to get over the fence with one hand, and walked through halls to the nurses office. kids were currently changing classes, and they looked with weird faces at the boys carrying an unconscious girl.

when the got into the office, they were immediately met with the secretary Shizune at her desk. when she looked up, the black haired woman's face screwed up. she lunged from her chair, and strait to the principal's office- startling the boys.

"SAKURA!" the angry yelp was heard, and the principal was out of the room in a heart beat. the blonde haired Tsunade ripped the pinkette from Kisame's arms, and dashed for the nurse's office.

"eh?" Kisame gasped. Shizune walked back out a moment later, sweat dropping.

"he he, sorry. Tsunade is Sakura-chan's aunt from her mother's side." she explained.

the group of boys were stunned, really. they never would of guessed, i mean there was no family resemblance.

"anyway, are you guys friends with Sakura-chan?" Shizune asked.

"uh, yeah." Kisame answered. Shizune waved them to follow her, and she headed for the nurse's office.

a man with silver hair similar to their friend Hidan's was leaning over the pinkette. he pushed up his circular glasses as he studied her.

"who was it that patched her up before?" he asked over his shoulder.

"that would be me." Sasori answered. the nurse turned, and a name tag stating his name was Kabuto Yakushi came into view.

"well, i must say your fairly good for a student." he smiled slightly, then walked to the cabinets. he pulled out a rather large shot, and walked up to her. he stuck the needle into her arm carefully, and the clear liquid entered her blood stream.

"that should help for blood loss." he stated, matter-of-factly.

Sakura started to shake her head, waking up, and rubbed her forehead. when she looked around, she seemed shocked.

~Sakura~

Sakura's vision stared to un-blur, and she looked around. she was bewildered as she saw the nurse's office. "a-aunty? h-how did i get here?"

she had noticed Tsunade, also leaning over her bed. "oh, Sakura. your ok, those four boys brought you to the nurse." she looked to where her aunt motioned, and froze as she saw the boys.

"ok, well we better call her father to come pick her up." Kabuto stated.

Sakura's blood ran cold. "n-no, that's ok. i-i can walk home my self!" she told them, pleading.

both looked confused, but Kabuto said she would be well enough to go.

sighing in relief, she didn't notice the suspicious look she was getting from a certain blonde...


	5. Breaking and Entering

**You're A Mistake!**

~Sakura~

Sakura arrived home, to find the lights on; her Dad didn't work on Mondays…

She walked up the stairs, opening the door hesitantly and quietly, before sliding in. tip toeing her way up the stairs, she found her way into her room without being spotted. If she lay low till the time she normally got home, things would be fine. She glanced out her window, meaning to gauge the time by the sun as best she could.

She thought she saw something move, and then it was immediately dismissed at the crash that sounded only a few inches from her at the wall. It had missed… but only just barely.

"You little cunt." The second one did not, and the brown bottle crashed into her head, knocking her to the floor.

"The school called, you stupid slut! You got caught!" the smell of alcohol increased as her father stomped closer, before yanking her to her feet and kicking her down again.

She yelped in pain when she was kicked in the ribs sharply, and then dragged to the closet by her hair, earning cries of protests when she was carelessly thrown like a rag doll into the mini room with a few hangers on the metal rod above her head. Then, the door was slammed closed and locked.

She would sit in here for a long time; her dad wouldn't care about missing school. She would get no food. No water. She would sit in the empty closet, for who knows how long…

~Deidara~

"Remind me again why were following her?" Kisame asked annoyed, as he watched Sasori leaning around the corner to peer at the pinkette walking down the road.

Deidara shushed him, also looking around the corner. Itachi looked to Kisame calmly. "Think. Kabuto didn't even look surprised at scars older than a month, and a nurse is not allowed to inject students with anything like he had. Then there's the fact that she HAS all those scars, and why would Kabuto allow an injured person to walk home?"

Kisame was silent.

Deidara looked to them, "she was also doing everything to hide those scars. Thick clothes even though it was hot, wincing when ever touched, hiding in the bathroom when her clothes were torn." The blonde turned his head back, and motioned them to follow.

They ducked back into alley after alley, watching, following… basically stalking her. At one point, Itachi asked just what exactly they were going to do, anyway.

The blonde glanced at him. "What if she's like a drug dealer? Or a mugger? She's no doubt been in a lot of fights, un. We can't have her hanging around in our territory, what if she's also from a rival gang, yeah?" he watched her, eyes narrowed as she padded down the street. "She might lead us to her base of operations, and we can take out the whole group and scare 'em off."

Kisame looked at Deidara skeptically as they hurried to the next wall, Sasori and Itachi peering around the corner of the building. "You think that jumpy little petal, who balled when Sasuke tried to touch her, is any sort of gang member?"

Sasori looked to Kisame. "Did you see how hard she slammed that door open? It was… too hard. Even a frantic girl can't throw open a door like that with just _will power_. Deidara's right, she's off. She made a DOOR SIZED DENT."

Deidara nodded agreement. "And remember the time Konan played a character that was shy and sweet? This Sakura could be playing a character, too, yeah."

Kisame blinked. _Can't she just be strong? Strong, yet jumpy? Well, yeah, maybe that's a bit of a stretch…_

And so, they followed her on, until after reaching the outskirts of the town. Ducking behind anything that would conceal them from her view in the lesser populated and quite part of the Konaha city. They watched as she padded up the front steps in this really nice suburb, into a white, two story home with the lights on.

When the door closed, swallowing the pink headed girl whole, they huddled in a circle behind a car.

"She just came home. Do we text Pein it was a false alarm?" Itachi questioned.

"No, un." Deidara responded. "This could be the base. We'll wait and see if she comes out, and if she doesn't, we'll check it out at night fall, yeah."

Sasori sighed tiredly, checking his phone. "Luckily the walk here was slow, so we only have to wait an hour for sunset… I hate waiting…"

Deidara chuckled, "your such a wimp, Danna." He chuckled, looking over the car to the house again, scanning it for where to enter unnoticed.

Then, there it was, a flash of pink in his vision, immediately drawing his gaze to it, before he saw her looking out.

He immediately pulled down behind the car, before peering over the edge through the car's glass windows, to see her looking this way curiously. He eyes suddenly grew real wide and unfocused, and he gasped, jolting downward.

"I think she just saw me, yeah!"

"Is she coming out?!" Kisame demanded, and Deidara slowly looked over the car's side again.

The window was empty, except for a retreating, hunched and musty looking brunette male. "No, but it looks like there is at least one other gang member inside with her." He answered, figuring Sakura must have pointed them out and the guy had been looking, only to see nothing.

"What did he look like?" Itachi asked.

"Brown hair, probably about as tall as Kakuzu, and as pretty looking as a mutated sewer gator, un." He reported, "That's all I saw of him."

"You sure he's a guy, pansy?" Sasori snorted, payback for the wimp comment no doubt.

"Aw, suck it up Danna." Deidara shot back with a pout.

"How are you leader of this unit?" Kisame sighed, rubbing his face tiredly before running his hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Because I'm your senior and you're an Akatsuki freshman." Deidara teased, smirking.

"I've been in the group a year less than you, ass." Kisame rolled his eyes.

Well, while we wait for the hour to pass, I'll explain to you some things about Akatsuki.

Akatsuki is a gang of 10 people, with 5 extra half-members. The full members Sakura had indeed met already are, of course Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori. She also briefly met the full member Konan, and had seen Hidan in the hall before he had to go during the Sasuke incident.

Sakura had also run into a few of the half members. Well, she had only noticed two of them, girls named Temari and Ino.

Anyway, Akatsuki was very well organized. When Kisame said 'Unit', he meant the 4-person team. There were two Units in Akatsuki; one Unit was the four of them. The other, was Pein-the leader- Konan, Hidan and another person, Kakuzu. The other two main members, Zetsu and Tobi, didn't have a Unit.

And then there was Partners, carefully matched for efficiency. Deidara and Sasori were partners, as were Itachi and Kisame, Pein and Konan, Hidan and Kakuzu, as well as Zetsu and Tobi.

There was also a separate group, called the B Unit, made of the 5 semi-members. They didn't have partners, but they were occasionally called in to help with not-too important things.

Oh, hey, looky here. The sun is setting, in fact, it's already gone. The red sky was fading black when Sasori finally noticed the time, elbowing Deidara sharply to break up an argument between him and Kisame. "I think it's time."

The playful atmosphere grew dark again, as they prepared for a break in into what they were certain to be some gang warehouse.

Deidara lead them across the street after looking down the roads for any random person, before the group of four ducked into oddly long, over grown ferns at the base of the tree at the side of the house.

Deidara looked up, narrowing his eyes at the first branch before leaping up, just barely gripping it in both hands, not even, his left slipped and he was hanging by one. Gripping it again with two, Kisame gave him a little help, pushing him up by his feet, so the blonde could easily swing one leg over with a pant.

Rubbing together newly tender, red hands that were raw from the long grip of tree bark, he looked down to see Sasori poised to climb.

Deidara leaned onto the branch, one hand braced, the other hanging down, white Sasori promptly grasped with firm hands.

With a hearty pull and a grunt of effort, he pulled Sasori up the 12 feet to the tree, where the red head clasped to the branch with both arms, hanging from it, scrabbling up, and panting.

"Good god, I still can believe you can jump that high, Deidara…" Sasori muttered, staring down to the floor of earth where Itachi and Kisame had started to head toward the front door, as planned.

[So, I feel like this needs some explaining, but it's a thing about the anime. Deidara could jump REALLY high to reach his bird as it was still up in the air- like REALLY REALLY HIGH, higher than other ninjas. So yeah, he can jump to a branch 12 feet up when he's only 5-in-a-half feet himself, so he can jump about double his height, maybe higher if he really, really tried. Just thought id explain that.]

"Heh, jealous?" Deidara chuckled a little, studying the window directly in front of him. He glared hard through his reflection, before making out the dark room, and finally an empty bed. "This room looks good, yeah."

Sasori nodded, shifting about a little, and Kisame handed up Sasori's black duffle bag of mystery, before hurrying after Itachi to the front door.

The red head shifted through his bag, before pulling out a utility knife set thing, and a walky talky.

He flicked it on, tuning it for a second. "Itachi?"

"Sasori." The answer came through, after and before brief static.

"We're entering…" he murmured into the radio, leaning forward, flicking out a flat black pad from the Utility kit, sliding it between the bottom and top parts of the window, which pushed the lock forward and undid it, now free to reopen.

Sliding up the glass, Sasori leaped from the branch to the sill carefully, Deidara following him into the window as they observed a neat room with a bed, dresser, and a mirror, noting else.

"Boys, we are in, un." Deidara muttered wearily into the radio.


	6. surely mistaken

**You're A Mistake!**

~Kisame~

After his teammate, the resident Uchiha, picked the lock neatly, the raven haired man ever so slowly pushed the door open, wincing slightly at the first initial squeak.

"_Boys, we are in, un."_ The crackle of the radio came at the end, and the pair exchanged a glance. They entered the room, glancing around the abundance of garbage and ruble and shattered glass.

"They aren't a very neat group." Kisame noticed blandly. He sniffed in disgust at the heavy, over done smell of alcohol. "Or sober…"

Itachi nodded his agreement, with a highly visible sneer at a mountain of cans and bottles once filled with beer. It wasn't like they didn't drink, in fact they drank often. But not excessively enough to over haul this much junk- and they certainly didn't leave it lying around. To this degree, anyway.

They turned at the sound of a single footstep on the stairs, relaxing when it was only Sasori, with his own partner just coming down the stairs as well.

The 4 males met at the base of the steps, where Deidara pulled out a light purple book. Carved in the front, were the jagged letters of 'Diary'. "The girl lives here; we came in through her room." he whispered quietly, opening the book to show Sakura's neat script cursive of her name on the inside cover

"But she wasn't in her room." Sasori reminded Deidara. "And no one left the house while we waited outside."

The blonde nodded, so Itachi glanced around. "Do we split up to look separately for her location?"

Deidara nodded. "Down stairs first." He added. Everyone muttered agreement, disappearing to respective areas to search.

Kisame found himself searching around the beer scented living room, looking everywhere for everything- drugs, weapons… uh, hair spray? Just… just things. Yup. Things. Anything, all kinds of things, not sure what exactly the kind of things he was looking for.

But really, all he found was more beer cans and cracked brown bottles, sticky and caked with old gunk. Finally, he came across something of possible interest- a stash of blades, daggers, and knives hidden poorly behind a junky, old TV set. Dull edged, not very actively used.

Tossing the few he had grabbed back to the 'hiding place', he looked around the house. This didn't look like some gang member's HQ. It looked like some drunken guy's house. The building unkempt and alcohol everywhere, broken furniture and holed walls. The spot over by the window had a lot of freshly broken glass, and a stack of un-opened boxes of beer on the-

_Wait. What?_

The giant blue brute crouched just in front of the window. Examining. The floor as well as the littering glass shards was still very damp, signaling the recent shattering of the obvious once partly full beer bottle, same for the one in bits against the wall.

Deidara said Sakura had stood right here, so was Sakura the drunk of the house? Dropped her bottle when she thought she saw Deidara? Maybe-?

His thoughts went silent as he could have sworn, just for a second there; he could smell the smallest, insignificant amount of blood. And if he had, it was over powered by the alcohol… but _was_ there blood?

Putting a hand down on the carpet to keep his balance, he leaned down, taking a hesitant sniff. Beer fumes fought their way to his brain, yes, but accompanied by iron and salt.

_Blood_.

Kisame put a hand on the damp carpet, and then looked at it closely. Yes, the floor was wet with alcohol, but the red streaking his hand was no liquor. Standing up again, he pulled the portable radio from his belt clip. "We have blood."

"_Where is it, yeah?_" Deidara's static-y voice demanded over a low shifting in the back ground before it disappeared in more static.

"Living room, front window." he answered, giving the area a once over. What had happened here?

…

~Deidara~

Being all the way in the back of the house, the blonde made his way to the front last. He found Kisame standing beside a mostly cleared area aside from a few bits of broken glass with his arms crossed; Itachi and Sasori were steadily brushing a trail through the garbage.

Upon his entrance, Kisame looked over from where he was following the path being made with his eyes. "There was a drag trail through the junk, and there's blood along the path they are finding."

Deidara nodded, "any clue what happen?" he inquired, observing as Sasori and Itachi carefully check the line of blood's next step.

"Possibly either Sakura or the male you saw was drunk, one hit the other with one or two bottles of beer; and then whoever was hit tried to move or were moved." Itachi reported, not looking up from his work.

Sasori glanced up, "the body moved was either large, or small and thrashed about a lot, because the trail is wide." He added, then glanced up at Deidara after looking to the floor again. "Find anything in the back?"

"Nothing relevant, un." He answered, thinking. So, the obviously strong-armed Sakura turn on her gang-mate, eh? Wonder if the guy is dead or alive…

After a while longer of careful picking through the trail to be sure they missed not a single clue nor detail, Itachi came to an end at the closed doors of a closet. A pad lock kept it closed, but other than that it looked very average.

However, as Sasori went to pick the lock, Itachi grabbed the hand with a metal stick -meant to impersonate a key- firmly in his grasp. "Look." The word was a mere breath, as is it could wake the air itself if it were an octave higher.

Itachi pointed toward the bottom, and all pairs of eyes followed the direction to the part of the double-door closet panels and the carpet floor. The slightest pressure indicating something leaning on the door, and even more important was the thick red substance oozing into the carpet.

"So, whoever it is, is injured and supported on the door… open it and risk injuring them further?" Kisame questioned in a matched quite whisper, earning a nod from Itachi that that was indeed the situation he was pointing out.

Sasori tapped the short metal pole on his hand. "Deidara can be ready to catch them, if we need to, but should we? If it's some gang member, the small fall might kill the injured person, and there is no way in case of an investigation we could be accused of the murder because it was accidental. So we could be able to deal with this gang member without so much as a finger print."

Deidara shook his head, "even so, if this person dies, and their murder is investigated, we are still on this property, and have broken in, so explain that to judge and jury, yeah. Too much of a coincidence. Meanwhile, I'm extremely curious to know what exactly happened, and you can't question a corpse, un." The blonde Unit leader declared in a steady whisper as he got in position to catch the grungy figure he remembered at the window.

If they were lucky, this guy hadn't bled to death yet, and they could get some answers. If they weren't so fortunate, their finger prints would be on this lowly drunk man's corpse.

Sasori carefully unlocked the easy pad lock, then, after mild hesitation, opened the door carefully, quickly, and quietly.

The deathly pale, tinny figure of a girl that fell into his arms slowly like a piece of paper falling off a desk was not expected. The grungy, dirty looking creature from the window was not locked in the closet; but yet a tiny little Sakura, her messy pink stuck on one of her temples and appearing ashen black-pink, the gash running deep red from under the sticky hair along her hairline a few centimeters. Her lower shirt had been torn off, and tied around her upper hip, already blood-soaked.

Deidara starred down in surprise at the teen girl in his arms, the other three staring in a semi circle down at the pair. They all seemed shocked, that the pink haired girl had been the one in the closet, not some half-dead criminal.

For the first time it occurred to them Sakura's jumpiness was true. That she really was the fearful little pinkette in class. She wasn't a gang member… but a gang victim?


	7. Announcement! (not part of story)

**announcement to all readers from Neko-sama**

Syrian Arab Revar  
Mauritius  
Bulgaria  
Kuwait  
Bosnia and Herzegovina

you see those places i listed? those are all places i have NEVER EVEN HEARD OF.

yet somehow, i have at least 2 readers following me from those places.

my precious babies i love you all so very much. after 2 months of inactivity you still comment within the first 10 minutes of a story TWELVE TIMES.

there are some people i would like to personally promote.

you people have praised the crummy song lyrics i made up in some of them, even one of my precious extra cup-cake-y followers sang it and put it on youtube,

_Reira Honjo._

you people give me and the Rebel Queens the comments of a lifetime, hilarious and praising and detailed and perfect.

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_ for your hilarity and constant reviews.

_Babybroant_ for being a dedicated reader.

_Guest: Connie Davis_ for being so attached to my stories.

_Akatsukilover15_ for being a complete cookie for taking on my poor orphaned story 'Yours Truely'.

_KarrineWinchester_ for your frequent reviews, i can count on your appearance.

_asredwer_ fore your honesty and help in spotting my mishaps

_moonloonstar _for your detailed reviewing in 'speechless' and other, i love to read those longer reviews so much!

i love you all, as well as all my others who take the time to AT LEAST type 'write soon' or 'love it'. it makes my day when every two weeks i get to come and see your beautiful words and i read them ALL. i even respond once in a while, so if you ask a question just stick it in a review and it SHALL be answered!

and remember how much i love you ALL!


End file.
